The Ultimate Sacrifice
by mainegor
Summary: Five months have passed since the disasteroid and life is good for Danny Phantom. However, a new threat appears in the form of...himself? One fateful night, Danny sees the one thing he always dreaded, the one thing he never wanted to happen.
1. Life of Danny Phantom

"DANNY!"

"THERE HE IS!"

"OVER HERE DANNY!"

"WE LOVE YOU DANNY!"

"Argghhh, can't these people ever leave us alone to have a QUIET AND PEACEFUL DATE!."

"You know Sam, you aren't exactly adding to the quiet atmosphere," replied Danny with a smirk, earning a glare from Sam, his girlfriend.

"Shut it, Danny, I don't need any snide remarks from you," stated the angry Goth, trying to fight her way through the crowds. Before she got to the doors of the restaurant, however, Danny transformed into his ghost form, picked her up and flew towards their favorite rooftop in Amity Park. Sam's anger quickly dissipated as she got to fly with her man. She always enjoyed when he took her flying, it was an amazing experience every time.

Danny looked down at Sam as she looked back at him, neon green eyes met violet ones and he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss with all the passion in the world, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his went around her waist. It happened like this every time, they'd plan on going on a romantic date, get interrupted by the media or fans and then fly off, making out along the way. It's been like this for five months now, five months after the asteroid, named disasteroid, almost destroyed the planet, five months after Danny revealed his half ghost nature to the world, five months after they finally got together as a couple.

After landing on their favorite rooftop, Sam stopped the kiss, a content smile on her face. Danny looked at her with his own smile, before he went to hug her. Both just stood there, listening to each other's heartbeats as the moon shined on both of them.

"This is nice."

"I know Danny, I wish we could be like this forever."

"I did say we should have our date in the ghost zone, at least there, people know to stay away from us," Danny said with a smirk.

"After the last time, No. Thank. You." replied Sam, pulling away.

"Ohhh come on, that was one time, how was I supposed to know the Lunch Lady cooked at the restaurant," pouted Danny, causing Sam to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Next time, do your research, I don't think my stomach can handle another fiasco like that."

The two were interrupted when the door to the rooftop opened followed by someone walking out onto the roof. "I hate to interrupt your moment guys," said Tucker, the techno geek and best friend to the couple, "but the monsters have reached the third floor, they'll be here any minute now."

"Tucker, they're not monsters, they're just fans," responded Danny, pulling away from Sam.

"Are you kidding? I'd almost think they were ghosts considered the way they're obsessed with you," stated Sam.

"Yeah and besides, I haven't seen any other fans act like this, hell even Ember's fans are tame compared to this." Added Tucker.

Before Danny could respond, they all heard a shriek coming from below. "DANNY! I'M COMING FOR YOU, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT EVIL GOTH BITCH," screamed a certain Hispanic cheerleader.

"Ohhh god, it's Paulina. You know what Tuck, you may have had a point about them being monsters."

"Told you, Danny, now come on, let's get out of here before stalker queen makes it to the top." Danny nods in agreement and grabs both Tucker and Sam before flying away from the rooftop. As he flies away, he looks back to see Paulina screaming any number of obscenities at Sam and Tucker. Sighing, he decides to fly them back towards their respective homes. Dropping Tucker off first then Sam.

"So, a date tomorrow? Same time? Maybe in another country?" asked Danny.

This brought out a smile from Sam, "sure. Maybe Paris, I've always wanted to go to Paris." She walked up to him and entered a deep kiss. After several minutes they separated and she looked at him, "good night Danny."

"Goodnight Sam, see you tomorrow," he replied before flying off in the direction of his home, thinking about everything that's happened in the past five months.

'Man, my life is great. Revealing the secret was probably one of the best things I could have done. My parents and Valerie finally started helping me protect the city instead of trying to kill me. I got caught up on all my school work and even Dash managed to stop bullying me. I got the love of my life and the ghosts hardly bother with their world domination schemes. Yep, life is pretty good, I doubt there's anything that can ruin thi...' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a chill go down his spine and a blue wisp of air come out of his mouth. Soon after he heard an explosion, followed by car alarms and screams. 'Ohhh great, a ghost causing trouble, it seems I spoke too soon.'

Danny flew down to see people fleeing the scene as a ghost was destroying restaurant after restaurant. The ghost was wearing a green janitorial outfit, along with red eyes and a bald scalp. There was a small tag on his uniform that read, 'Jenkins, huh, looks like there's a new ghost in town,' Danny thought to himself, not being noticed by the janitor ghost.

"Hey, janitor...ghost, stop what you're doing right now and go back to the Ghost Zone," Danny said as he revealed himself. Jenkins turn around and stopped the mops and buckets from destroying more furniture. He took on a sinister smile and began cackling.

"Who dares interfere with my revenge? I, Jenkins, will make all these restaurants pay for what they did to me and no one can stop me. Especially not you, child." Jenkins stated before launching the mops at the halfa, who proceeded to evade the cleaning utensils. As the last mop flew by Danny, he retaliated by firing several ectoblasts towards Jenkins, who attempted to dodge but was doing a very poor job of it.

Hitting the ghost in the chest and sending them flying into the kitchen, Danny quickly followed him in and proceeded to deliver an uppercut. In the last second, Jenkins managed to jump out of the way, before sending several pans flying at Danny. The sheer amount of pans meant Danny couldn't dodge all of them and got hit several times. One hit him square in the chest and sent him flying back into the wall. While Danny was down, Jenkins quickly started turning the taps so that water came out of them at full blast. Danny started to regain his sense and slowly stood back up, before looking towards Jenkins and going wide eyed. 'Ohhh no,' he thought as he saw Jenkins standing there with a giant pool of water floating behind him, covered by green energy. The ghost smirked before launching the water at the halfa, who proceeded to get slammed through the wall and onto the street before.

Danny was slowly being drowned and crushed under the pressure but used the last of his strength to activate his ice powers, freezing all the water. A few seconds later Danny burst out of the ice and looked towards Jenkins, who sported an annoyed look on his face.

"Heh, water powers, not bad. Too bad my ice powers can freeze any water you send at me," Danny taunted.

"Don't get cocky kid, just because you can freeze the water doesn't mean I can't beat you. You're going to run out of juice eventually, and when you do, it'll all be over."

"Ohhh yeah? And pray tell how it is you plan on making me, 'run out of juice'?" Danny replied, mocking the voice of the janitor ghost while getting into a combat ready position.

Jenkins smirked at the halfa, "like this," he raised both his hands and the fire hydrants along the street suddenly burst, sending a massive amount of water towards Jenkins. The water began to gather around the ghost in a sort of shield, as several tentacles of water began to form and aim towards Danny.

'I just had to open my mouth,' thought Danny as he started to evade the tentacle of water being launched at him. Every time he tried to get close to Jenkins, water would block the path. He could freeze it, but it would take a lot of energy and he doubted he could freeze all of it before he got hit. Where were his parents when he needed them? He continued evading the water but was slowly getting tired. 'I need some way to get through the water, maybe the ghostly wail? Nah, if I don't beat him with it, it'll just leave me unable to fight. If only there was some way I cou…' Danny never got to finish his thought as a tentacle of water he didn't see struck him from the side. Launching him into the walls of a building and causing him to hit his head against a pipe. Slowly, things started to go dark for the young hero as more water began to be launched at him. 'Someone..please...help…' he thought before finally blacking out.

An hour later, Danny awoke to find himself in a small puddle in the middle of the street. Taking a second to get his bearings, he was that this was the same place where the fight happened. The street was barren, devoid of any life other than him. The janitor ghost was nowhere to be found, instead, there were several blobs of ectoplasm sprawled across the street. The fire hydrants that were destroyed were still spraying out water, making it seem like it was raining. After a few seconds, Danny got up, trying to figure out what happened. He was still sore from the fight, and with the massive amount of water on the ground, he slipped. Using his hands to stop him from falling face first into the ground, Danny was met with a sight that shook him to his core.

"No...no...no, no, no...this can't be happening, this isn't happening," he began freaking out as he looked down at the puddle, seeing his own reflection in the moon. Instead of his normal snow-white hair, he was met with blazing hair of the same color, looking like a white fire. Instead of neon green eyes, he was met with glowing red ones. Looking down at himself, he was met with the appearance of the one thing he truly feared, Dan Phantom.


	2. Aftermath

"No...no...no, no, no...this can't be happening, this isn't happening," Danny said as he raised his fist and punched the water in an attempt to make the image disappear. When the water calmed down, he was once again met with his normal face, no flaming hair, no red eyes in the place of his green ones. He breathed in and out slowly, before sighing and finally calming down. Looking around, he could see that a lot more damage was caused than he could remember. Several walls were destroyed, the ground was torn up, cars smashed and flipped over. That's not to mention the ectoplasm everywhere, some of it smeared across the buildings while chunks were left all over the street. It looked like a bloody murder scene and left Danny feeling queasy. Sure he's fought ghosts plenty, but he's never taken it so far to cause this kind of a mess.

He was broken out of his thoughts as a hand came to his shoulder. Spinning around, he saw a police officer with a notepad. The officer looked to be in his late 20's, with short black hair and a faint outline of a beard, black eyes and a scar that went from his left eye down to his mouth. Danny immediately recognized this as officer Al, part of the newly built ghost division within the force. The scar, he remembered, was caused when a ghost fight got a little out of hand and resulted in 4 injured officers. If it wasn't for Danny, he was pretty sure those officers would be dead.

"Bad night Daniel?" asked Al, causing Danny to sigh.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied in a quiet tone.

"You look like you've been through hell. Was the ghost really that tough this time?"

"Well, he was definitely one of the stronger ones I've had to face in a while."

"Mhm, seems like your fight caused quite a bit of damage," Al said, looking at the destroyed street. "I'd hate to be the repair crews after all of this. You really couldn't keep the collateral damage to a low?"

At this, Danny stiffened as a memory hit him.

 _Phantom was evading the tentacles left and right, phasing through walls and flying around the street. The tentacles were smashing into everything except Phantom. Jenkins was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't able to hit the red-eyed child._

" _Just sit still you little rat."_

 _Phantom heard this and smirked, "_ _ **alright,**_ _" he said in a deep voice, then proceeded to stop in the middle of the street. Several of the tentacles launched themselves at him, ready to pummel him into the ground. As they were about to reach him he extended his hands and caught them before making several clones of himself that proceeded to do the same. This caused Jenkins to gulp and Phantom to smile, "_ _ **now it's my turn.**_ _" He flew directly at the ghost, faster than he ever had before, breaking through the water shield and sending Jenkins flying into the wall with a lethal right hook, destroying said wall._

Danny clutched his head as he got hit by a massive headache. Al helped him find a spot to sit down and relax. "Thanks, sorry about that," Danny said.

"It's alright, you look like you need a bit so sit here and in a few minutes I'll come back to get your report." Danny nodded in response and let his head go. He looked at all the destruction again, trying to remember what happened. After a few minutes of nothing, he stood up and went over to Al. He gave the officer his full report which mainly consisted of him admitting that he got knocked out in the fight early on. Then explaining how he woke back up in the middle of the street with no memory of what happened, not mentioning the part about his red eyes and flaming hair. Al of course was worried about this, considering that there were no more reports of ghost attacks. He had Danny give him a full description of the ghost he fought, as well as what powers he could use. After that he let the halfa go back home.

As Danny was about to take off, he looked at the scene one more time, walking by a particularly large ectoplasm stain on the walls. Another headache grew, not as strong as the last one, as a memory hit him again.

 _Jenkins was on the ground, writhing in pain. Phantom walked up to the ghost and picked him up. "_ _ **You really thought you could beat me, how pathetic,**_ _" he said, proceeding to punch Jenkins in the face, knocking him back up against a wall. He then placed his foot upon Jenkins' left shoulder, grabbed his left arm, and began to pull. The ghost screamed in pain as his shoulder began to get ripped off. His pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as Phantom continued to pull and pull. Eventually a tear started to appear between the left shoulder and the rest of the body. Phantom smirked before pulling even harder, and after a few more seconds, the entire arm was completely ripped from the ghosts' body. Ectoplasm sprayed the entire wall as Jenkins continued screaming in pain. He looked up at the being that ripped his arm off, who wore an evil smile that sent chills down Jenkins spine. Phantom set the arm on fire and threw it behind him. Causing it to burn in white flames before it even hit the ground._

" _Please, have mercy," pleaded Jenkins._

" _ **Mercy? No, there is no mercy,**_ _" Phantom said as an evil smile crossed his face, "_ _ **after all, we're only getting started.**_ _"_

Danny took a step back after that memory, it took all his strength not to throw up then and there. After recomposing himself, Danny flew off to his home, needing to get away from the scene as fast as possible. He heard cheers from below as he flew by, people waving at him and cheering his name, just for flying by. Danny paid them no heed and just focused on getting home, trying to leave this night behind him.

He finally arrived at Fenton works, phasing through the walls before turning back to human. It was 11:30pm so his family was asleep, thankfully they were deep sleepers otherwise they might have heard him. He was still breathing heavily, still in a panic after what happened. It took him nearly 30 minutes until he finally calmed down and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He looked into the mirror before he stepped into the shower, noticing some ectoplasm that still covered his cheek.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered as he placed his hand on the ectoplasm. He saw his eyes glow red for a second before another memory hit him.

" _ **Is that it? Are you finally finished?"**_ _Phantom asked as he looked at the body of the ghost, dismantled by his hands. Jenkins was missing one arm and both legs, he was lying in a large water puddle and was barely moving. His response to Phantom was a mere groan in pain, before coughing up more ectoplasm._ _ **"Bah, you're no fun anymore. I'll just end this here,"**_ _he said as he lifted up Jenkins with his left hand while covering his right palm in a white fire._ _ **"Say goodbye to your pointless existence, I hope you find no peace wherever you go."**_ _An evil grin thrust his right hand into the ghost, piercing their body and causing them to scream. The fire slowly began to expand from his hand into Jenkins. In a few seconds the white fire completely covered the Janitor ghost and after a few the ghost was completely disintegrated, not even ash remained. Phantom looked up at the sky, breathing in the deeply before gaining the smile of a maniac. He heard sirens all around him as the police were minutes away from the scene. He was about to continue the slaughter when he lost control, dropped to the ground, and fell unconscious._

Danny stared into the mirror as the memory ended, he saw Dan's face appear over his, along with his maniac smile. He shook his head to make the image disappear before having his shower. Once he was cleaned up he was able to clearly see a lot of the damage his body suffered in that fight. Even with his ghost half healing him, he had a lot of bruises. Luckily nothing too serious that couldn't be hidden under his clothing. While people knew he was a half-ghost, he still didn't want his family to worry too much about the fights he gets into. He went to bed and was ready to put the day behind him, but even as he fell asleep, two things remained on his mind. Not only was his evil self still a threat, but he had finally killed in cold-blood.


End file.
